The present invention relates to a process for the manufacture of petroleum resins suitable for the manufacture of, e.g., printing inks, varnishes and paints.
In certain applications, in particular in the field of printing inks, varnishes and paints, it is necessary to have available petroleum resins which have a high softening point combined with good dilutability and good solubility in solvents, particularly in aliphatic solvents. The petroleum resins which have been available until now have a dilutability and a solubility in solvents, in particular in aliphatic solvents, which is too low to make feasible their use in the manufacture of printing inks and varnishes.